A Chance For Love
by Natalie98559
Summary: KakuHida, SasoDei, and some KisaIta


Hidan was standing outside the gates of the highschool building. He swallowed hard as he slowly walked through the gates. It was the firstday of highschool and Hidan was as nervous as hell. He walked around the schoolyard looking around to memorize the place, when he suddenly crashed into the back of a tall tanned man. "Watch where your fuckin' goin'!" Hidan shouted then got scared when he turned around and saw the mans face with stitches across his cheeks and all over his body. 'He looks like a criminal' Hidan thought as the stitched man turned 'round and grabed the smaller man by the collar and lifted him up. "What'd you say" The taller man calmly said, trying to keep his cool, obviously not working when hidan start kicking and screaming. "You fuckin' heard me!" The Jashinist snapped back at the stitched man. "Hey Kakuzu!" A voice yelled from far, Hidan and the stitched man turned to see who it was. 'Its only Pein and Kisame' Hidan thought while his friends ran up to them. "What happened here?" Pein asked raising an eyebrow. "This bastered bumped in to me then lifted me up" Hidan calmly answered, trying not to yell. "Isn't it obvious Pein, Hidan gets in a fight with with every member of our orginization" Kisame said, giving Hidan a Confused look on his face. "What? He's in the Akatsuki!" Hidan shouted. "Hidan, meet your new partner" Pein said with an emotionless face. "You gotta be fuckin' kidding! There is no fuckin' way i'm working with this ugly bastard" Hidan snapped at Pein. "Watch it Hidan he has anger managment issues like you" Kisame said laughing at Hidan. 'This day can not get any worse.' Hidan thought as he fell to his butt. Soon after Pein and Kisame left, Hidan looked at his schedule to see what his first lesson was, math, Hidan was never any good in math, in fact he sucked at it. When the bell rang the Jashinist went to his first lesson. He hated math even more when he saw the stitched man, apparently named Kakuzu, was in his class, even worse he had to next to him. "Well would you look who it is, my so-called 'partner', Kakuzu" Hidan said giving Kakuzu a death glare. "Why don't you go to hell already?" "Because i'm already fuckin' there, thanks to you" Hidan simply answered. The two men growled at each other until... "SHUT UP, AND TAKE OUT YOU MATH BOOKS AND TURN TO PAGE 372!" A dark voice yelled to the class while he walked to his desk. "Great now i have to deal with this guy too." Hidan mumbled to himself. "I'M SORRY WOULD YOU LIKE TO TEACH THE CLASS!" The teacher shouted to hidan. "Sure" Hidan got up in front of the class. Without hesitation Hidan shouted, "Everyone, class is dismissed!" And with that Hidan ran out the classroom and sat on a bench outside the building by the schoolyard.

-----Meanwhile in the classroom-----

'Where did Hidan run off to?' Kakuzu thought as he turned his head to the door in the back of the class where hidan ran out. "Pay attention" The tall teacher shouted at kakuzu who was too deep in thought to listen. ".....What?...Oh...'k....." Kakuzu replied. "As I was saying..." The teacher started, then Kakuzu zoomed out again. He let out a worried sigh 'Why do I care anyway, he doesn't treat me with respect, but he doen't seem to be afraid of me... Why do I get this warm feeling when I see him.' "Kakuzu sit outside the classroom if your not going to pay attention!" "Yes sir" Kakuzu replied, then quickly grabed his stuff and ran out to look for Hidan. He figured it was the only chance he would have to get out of class.

-----With Hidan-----

'Why do I feel like this, he doesn't seem to care about me, so why should I care for him' Hidan thought when all of a sudden... "HIDAN!" Kakuzu yelled as he ran up to Hidan. "Why did you run out like that?" Kakuzu asked, his voice sounded worried. "Why the hell do you care?" Hidan asked. "Because I do" Kakuzu said looking Hidan in the eyes until Hidan looked way. "No you don't" Hidan said as he sat on the grass against the wall of the building. "Yes I do!" Kakuzu yelled. Kakuzu sat next to him, they looked into each others eyes while there faces came closer and closer. "How do I know its not a lie like everything else in my fuckin' life" Hidan said. "I don't lie" Kakuzu replied. "Then prove it" Hidan smirked. There lips slowly met passionately, until first hour was over, and they quickly broke the kiss as the kids started to come out the building.

-----In The Cafeteria-----

"Hey Deidara, wait up!" Hidan yelled from outside the cafeteria building. "Why are you so happy?" Deidara asked, Curious for an answer. "Something happened before first lesson was over... Nothin' special though." Hidan said tying not seem suspicious, obviously not working. "If it's nothing special, why are you so happy, un?" Deidara asked waiting for Hidan to respond. "I have to go now" Hidan quickly said tying to leave until Deidara pulled his shirt and shoved him against the nearest wall, then putting his hands on his shoulder to prevent him from tying to escape. "Spill" Deidara ordered. "NO FUCKIN' WAY" Hidan screamed. "So something did happen?" Deidara smirked. "NO!" Hidan yelled trying to escape, but failed of course. "Im not going to ask again, now spill!" Deidara tightened his grib on Hidan's shoulders making him even more angery. "Ok ok, I admit it something did happen!" Hidan finally admit to the blonde artist, who loosened his his grip on hidan's shoulders. "Ok now what exactly happened?" Deidara asked. "Something happened between me, and Kakuzu." Hidan began. "What happened?" Deidara asked, becoming tired of waiting. "...Well... Um... We..... Kissed..." Hidan finaly answered. "Really? And I thought you hated him. You know what, i'll tell you something" Deidara said. "Ok, but you better not tell anyone what happened between us" Hidan mumbled. "Sasori and I... Are..." Deidara started. "You guys are, what?" Hidan screamed when he was suddenly grabbed around the waist. "What about us?" The person who grabbed Deidara's waist asked. "Sasori, you scared me half to death" Deidara said. "Hidan, Sasori and I are going out" Deidara said making the Jashinist confussed. 'And here I though they couldn't stand eachother. Why am l so..... Dizzy...' Hidan thought then suddenly became unconscious.

-----After School-----

"Uhhh... Where am I... And why is there an icepack on my head..." Hidan groaned, then sat up. He was in a house and it certanly wasn't his. "So you finaly woke up, huh?" A voice saidcoming from the kitchen. "Kakuzu, where am I?" Hidan asked "Your at my house" Kakuzu answered, bringing him a glass of water. "How did i get here?" Hidan drank some water. "I brought you here" Kakuzu answered. "Why?" Hidan had a confussed look on his face. Kakuzu sighed. "You passed out" He answered. "How?" Hidan asked. "Are you done asking questions... You passed out because you had a fever, you just needed some rest" Kakuzu answered in frustration. Kakuzu walked over to Hidan and put his hand on his face. "I have one more question... Why did you help me?" Hidan asked in very low voice, facing the floor. Kakuzu lifted up Hidan's face so they looked each other in the eyes, they slowly moved their faces closer until their lips met. After a few seconds they slowly broke the kiss. "Does that answer your question?" Kakuzu asked. "No." Hidan said sarcaticly. "Hidan, I want you to know that i'll always the there for you." "I thought you didn't like me the same way." "I do, and i always will" Kakuzu said staring the Jashinist in the eyes. "Hidan, can you do me a favor?" "Sure, what is it?" "Can you stay here... With me... Tonight?" "Is it ok with your parents?" "I don't live with my parents any more." "Oh..." "Is it ok with yours if you spend the night here?" Hidan became upset when he heard Kakuzu mention his parents. His parents had died in a car accident when he was only 7 years old. "... My parents... They wont mind..." Hidan didn't know how Kakuzu would react if he knew. "Are you sure, you could call them if you want." "Kakuzu, my parents... Passed away when I was little." "What happened? ... Or do you not want to talk about it" "They died in a car accident... I was only 7 when it happened... I would have died too if I wasn't immortal, I wish I died then so I wouldn't have to live on my own..." "If you died you wouldn't have met me." "I know" Kakuzu went in for another kiss. "So are you gonna stay here for the night..." "No... I want to stay here with you.... Can I stay here?" "Sure." Hidan wrapped his arms around Kakuzu's waist and lay his head on his shoulders. "Thanks."

-----Around 11:00pm-----

"We should really go to bed now hidan, it's really late" Kakuzu said in a tired voice. Kakuzu's house only had one bedroom, but they didn't mind sharing the bed. When they went into the bedroom they quickly removed their tops and jumped in the bed. "Kakuzu" Hidan said as he pulled the covers over him. "Yes" Kakuzu said. "Thanks for letting me stay with you" Hidan said as he closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep. "No problem" Kakuzu said, also falling asleep, their backs facing eachother.

-----Around 6:00am-----

When Kakuzu wakes up for school he finds Hidan's arms wrapped around his waist with his head on his chest. "Hidan wake up, we have to get ready for school" Kakuzu said, slowly shaking Hidan's body. "Hmmm, give me just 5 more minutes please" Hidan mummbled in Kakuzu's chest. "No!" Kakuzu shouted slapping Hidan on the back of the head. "Ow fuck, what was that for!?!?" Hidan snapped back at Kakazu. "Get up, we need to get ready for school." Kakazu repeated. "The school gate's open at 6:30, and it's only down the block, we can sleep for about 5 more minutes." Hidan said in a sleepy voice. "By the time we get ready it will already be open." Kakazu said pushing Hidan off him, almost sending him falling to the ground. "Ok, you don't need to push me off the bed." Hidan said, getting up off the bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. "What am I going to to with you?" Kakazu mummbled to himself. "I can still hear you i'm only down the hall!" Hidan shouted as he began to take his clothes off and take a shower. Kakazu sighed and got ready for school. "Are you ready yet?" Kakuzu asked while throwing his bag over his shoulder. "Yeah, lets go" Hidan shouted as he ran out the room and grabbed Kakuzu's hand and ran out the door, and without stopping, closing it behind them. "Hidan, why are you running?" Kakuzu yelled pulling his hand away while Hidan was still running. "Because, I want to get there before anyone else does" Hidan said still running. "Why?" Kakuzu asked when he couldn't care less. "I want us to be alone, because I need to show you something" Hidan said slowing down so Kakuzu can catch up. When they got there, they saw Sasori and Deidara behind the building. "Hey Dei..." Hidan began, then paused when they noticed the two were... enjoing there time alone. "Maybe we should leave them alone?" Hidan said turning to the other direction. "Yeah" Kakuzu said following behind Hidan. There was a few minutes of silence while the two sat on a bench under a tree. "Hidan" Kakuzu said tying to hold back the blush when Hidan turned to look at Kakuzu with a blank expresion on his face. "What" Hidan said confussed at why Kakuzu has been acting so strange. "Well... erm... it's just that... I... nevermind... I'll tell you later." Kakuzu stuttered, then sighed disappointed that he couldn't speak his mind. 'Why can't I tell him how I really feel, what if he doesn't feel the same way, what if he only likes me as a friend... I'm gonna tell him sooner or later' Kakuzu thought as he sat there quietly. "..." Hidan was about to say something untill... "Hey Hidan, kakuzu!" A voice called out to them. "Hey Pein, Kisame" Hidan said as they walked up to them. "Why are you just sittin' there" Kisame asked. 'Damn they just fuckin' ruined our alone time, and when I was about to say something important too' Hidan thought. "Well..." Kisame began. "Im going to see if Itachi is here yet, he usually waits by his locker for the bell to ring." "Ok, c'ya later" Pein said. "Later" Kisame said as he left. "So..." Pein started then paused for a minute. "So... What?" Hidan repeated waiting for Pein to continue. Pein was always a pain the ass, except when Konan was around because he had a crush on her, so he would try to behave. "I have good news..." Pein said as Konan came up beside him. "Pein and I are going out" Konan finished making Kakuzu and Hidan confussed and happy at the same time. "And why is this good news to us?" Hidan asked as if he couldn't care less about them going out. "Because during our meeting afterschool today we're going to have a party" Konan said in a sweet voice. "I love parties" Hidan said sarcasticly, as if he actually cared, all he wanted was to be alone with Kakuzu right now. "Pein can you fuckin' leave us alone right now" Hidan said standing up and pushing them away. 'This is gonna be a long day' Was the first thought that poped into Kakuzu's mind. "So... Why do you want us to be alone?" Kakuzu asked while Hidan sat back down next to him. "I need to talk to you" Hidan simply replied. "About what?" Kakuzu asked looking down at the ground. "..... Well... I kinda..."Hidan started as he also looked down, then tightly shut his eyes. "You kinda what?" Kakuzu asked looking at him, now looking at Hidan. "... Kakuzu, I... Oh screw it... Kakuzu, I love you, and I want to know if you feel the same way" Hidan finaly said looking at Kakuzu, waiting for a response. Kakuzu's eyes widened in suprise, then he put his hand on his partner's shoulder and gave him a hug. "I love you, too" Kakuzu whispered in Hidan's ear with a smile on his face. "Really?" Hidan whispered back, as they boke the hug. "Just one question..." Kakuzu started then was cut off when Hidan suddenly kissed him. "Don't ever ask why, because I just do" Hidan said after Kakuzu broke the kiss. Hidan knew what he was going to say because he had the same question in mind. The bell rings and Kakuzu and Hidan grab thir bags and go to first lesson. "Hey Hidan, Kakuzu wait up" Kisame said as he ran to catch up to them. "Hey kisame where's Itachi?" Hidan asked raising an eyebrow. "He'll be here, he just had to do something first... So how are you two getting along?" Kisame said crossing his arms then smirked. "Why don't you shut the fuck up?" Hidan said as a reply, trying to keep his temper from getting out of control... again. "Hey, Itachi... What happened to you?" Kisame said with a hint of worry in his voice. Itachi looks as if he had been beaten up badly what could have happened to him. 'I wonder what happened to that lazy ass Itachi... *sigh* Well the only way to find out is if I ask... I'll let Kisame do that' Hidan thought. (Yeah Itachi is the lazy ass, who's the one that doesn't want to help his friend, or even ask what happened) "Itachi are you ok?" Kisame asked as he ran to Itachi, who could barely walk on his own. "What happened to you, did you get in another cat fight?" Hidan joked, no one laughed. "Someone... Was looking... For... Kisame... Said if... He doesn't... Fight... Him, I get... Beat up again..." Itachi was hardly able to say. "Who was it?" Kisame asked as he held Itachi up so he wouldn't fall. "... Killer and his gang... Was all around me... They want to fight you today... During lunch..." Itachi said then fell to the ground. He was beaten up so badly he couldn't stand anymore and collapsed on top of kisame who also fell. Kisame got up and set Itachi on the bench outside the classroom door. "Itachi, wake up" Kisame said shacking Itachi's shoulders. "Forget it he's not gonna wake up, he's out cold" Hidan said. "So are we gonna leave him here, or what?" kakuzu asked. "Of course not, dumbass" Kisame said grabbing Itachi and throwing him over his shoulder. "We're gonna take him to my house so i can take care of him" Kisame said as he started to walk out of the building the others following. "So how far away is your house?" Kakuzu asked as he ran in front of him. "Not that far from here" Kisame replied as they walked out the gates. Itachi slowly regained consciousness, but not nearly enough to wake up. When they got to Kisame's house, they set Itachi down on the bed. "So, now what?" Hidan asked. "You guys can go back to school, i'll take care of him." Kisame replied "Okay" Hidan and Kakuzu said at they same time, looking at eachother. They walked back to school, wonder what lesson they had next due to the fact that they were waiting for a few hours for Itachi to wake up, he didn't. "So you think Itachi will be okay?" Kakuzu asked. "He'll be fine don't worry about it" Hidan replied then stoped when he suddenly felt pain in his side. "Why'd you stop?" "..." "Hidan, are you okay?" "No dumbass, my side hurts" "How much? I mean can you still walk?" "Alot, and I dont think so" "Exactly where does it hurt?" "My fuckin' side" Hidan held his hand on his side where it hurt, and started to walk as he barely could. Kakuzu went back to help him, but by the time he got there Hidan fell to the floor. 'Oh man, what am I supposed to do now?' Kakuzu thought, as he lifted Hidan up and threw him on his back, then started walking again.

----------------

"K-Kisame, is that you?" Itachi said as he regained consciousness. He blinked a few time to clear the blurry image. "Itachi, you finaly woke up" Kisame said in a relieved voice, as he walked over to Itachi and gave him a glass of water. "What's wrong, Itachi?" Kisame asked after putting the glass down on the table next to him and sat on the bed. "... Kisame... The only reason they beat me up was because..." Itachi started, then paused as he sat up. "Because..." Kisame repeated, then waited for Itachi to continue, he didn't, he only looked at Kisame, then let ou a small sigh. "... They know" Itachi whispered, hoping Kisame didn't here... He did. "They know what?" Kisame asked, moving closer to Itachi. "They know that... I..." Itachi started again. "They know you..." Kisame began, then was cut off when Itachi placed his lips on his. Kisame didn't know how to react, he never thought Itachi would feel this way about anyone. Kisame played along untill Itachi broke the kiss, he had to think of a better explaination than what he was about to say, so did what his heart told him to do. "What was that for?" Kisame asked. "They know that I love you so Killer wants to get rid of you so he can have me" Itachi said almost crying, as he buried his head in Kisame's chest. "Kisame, I don't want them to take you away from me" Itachi mummbled into Kisame's shirt. Kisame was speachless, he didn't know what to say, Itach would alway isolate him self from everyone and to see him like this just broke his heart. "Itachi..." Kisame started, then paused. "What" Itachi muttered, then looked Kisame in the eyes. "... Please stop crying" Kisame finished, as he wiped away the tears that fell down Itachi's face. "... 'Kay" Itachi said rubbing his eys. No one has ever seen him cry before so it was very shocking to Kisame. "Itachi" Kisame closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Hm" Itachi mummble as he looked down in shame. "I... I love you, too" Kisame said, then gave the weasle a hug.

-----With Kakuzu and Hidan-----

"Hidan slow down" Kakuzu called out, far behind Hidan. "Fine" Hidan said as he stopped and turned around to face kakuzu, who started to run. "Where are we going anyways? You said we were going back to school right?" Kakuzu complained. "I lied" Hidan said, as he proceeded to walk. "Then where are we going?" Kakuzu asked. "You'll see soon enough" Hidan said, with a smirk. Kakuzu and Hidan walked for at least 10 minutes untill they reached a dark alley, they sat down and rested for a while. "Where are we, Hidan?" Kakuzu asked with rage in his voice. "It was supposed to be a suprise." Hidan said. "Oh, im sorry if I ruined it" Kakuzu apoligized. "It doesn't fuckin' matter anymore, I can't find it" Hidan said crossing his arms. 'Find what? I wonder what he was going to do?' Kakuzu though, as he put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Hidan, can i tell you something?" Kakuzu said, in a shy voice. "What is it?" Hidan asked. "Well... It's just that... I was wondering..." Kakuzu strugled to find the right words and yet still couldn't. "Spill it out already im loosing my patience" Hidan demanded. "Ok... I was wondering, are we going out? I mean..." Kakuzu said, making Hidan chuckle. "What?" Kakuzu asked. "Do you really want an answer, because you can figure that out on your own" Hidan laughed for a few econds then calmed down. "So are we?" Kakuzu asked again. "Do you want to?" Hidan asked. "Yes, do you?" Kakuzu replied. "Yeah" Hidan said as he gave Kakuzu a hug. 'I wonder if Itachi and Kisame are ok' Hidan thought, as the two started walking again. "Hey Kakuzu, what class do you think we're gonna have by the time we get back to school?" Hidan asked, staring straight ahead like there was a lot on his mind. "I dunno, why?" Kakuzu replied, looking at Hidan who was looking back at him. "I just wanted to know" Hidan said blankly, it was a lie. The truth is Hidan wanted to spend more tme with Kakuzu... alone, get the picture ^^. "Hidan, watch out!" Kakuzu shouted as a car came at Hidan going at least 55mph. Hidan turned around and saw the car coming, but suddenly froze when he saw Kakuzu pushed him out of the way taking the hit for him. The car stopped, but by then it was too late Kakuzu had gotten run over by the car that had just left without a word. "K-Kakuzu... Why?" Hidan was down on his butt, but saw the whole thing, although he wishes he hadn't. "I don't know... I guess people do crazy things... When they're in love..." Kakuzu said then passed out with blood dripping from his mouth. "... Kakuzu..." Hidan cried then called Pein to take them to the hospital. "Don't worry we'll be there as fast we can" Pein said over the phone, then alerted the others. They all got into Pein's car and went to where Hidan and Kakuzu were waiting. "What took you so fuckin' long?" Hidan asked Pein when he finaly got there. "Well I had to wait for everyone to get out of class first" pein answered as he got out of the car and walked over to where kakuzu was. "Looks like 3 ribs broke" Pein said examining were he got run over. "Lets just take him to the closest hospital" Hidan snapped. Pein called Kisame to help him get Kakuzu in the car. "Come on lets go" Hidan said, as he got in the car and sat right next to where they had Kakuzu lay down. They drove for 15 minutes to finaly get there, and Hidan felt like crying everytime he looked at Kakuzu while he's like that. 'Why do I feel so fuckin' guilty? I didn't ask him to do that? And what did he mean when he said 'people do carzy things when they're in love'...' Hidan thought as they got Kakuzu out of the car checked him into a hospital room. "Is he going to be ok, Doc?" Hidan asked the doctor. "Don't worry he just needs to get rest now, and don't every call me Doc again, or you'll be the next one in that bed, got it" The Doctor replied, then left the room. "Kakuzu, im so sorry" Hidan whispered then started to cry. He never wanted anyone to see him cry, thats why he waited for the everyone else to the leave them alone. "H-Hidan... Is that you? Where am I? And why are you crying?" Kakuzu asked, as he slowly started to regain consciousness, then sat up. "Kakuzu, im so glad you're ok" Hidan said, rubbing his eyes. "What happened after I got hit?" Kakuzu added. "It doesn't matter, im just glad you're ok" Hidan sad hugging Kakuzu from around his waist. "Be careful, that fucking hurts you know" Kakuzu grunted, then Hidan quickly let him go. "Im sorry" Hidan said, trying to be as nice as posible. "Hidan..." Kakuzu started. "What?" Hidan was still very confussed about this whole thing. "How did I get here?" Kakuzu asked yet another question. "I... I called Pein to take you to the hospital, and he said have a few broken ribs so yeah" Hidan said, then waited for Kakuzu to say something. "Hidan, come here" Kakuzu said, then Hidan slowly walked over to Kakuzu. "Closer" Hidan didn't want to get to close because he was afraid of hurting him again. "Kakuzu..." Hidan started, then froze. "What did you mean when you said 'people do crazy things, when they're in love?' I just don't get it" Hidan finished, then heard Kakuzu chuckle. "You really are as empty headed as ever, aren't you?" Kakuzu laughed, then stared at Hidan. "I'm empty headed! You're the one who jumped in front of a fuckin' car to save me... You know im immortal, so why'd you do it?" Hidan aggressively shouted, then after seeing how unset Kakuzu looked, he regreted ever saying that. "..." "Kakuzu" "... What" "Im sorry, I didn't mean it" "... No... You're right..." "So , why'd you do it?" "I couldn't stand to see you get hurt"  
Hidan felt really stupid after hearing Kakuzu's answer, he loves pain, but this pain he felt in chest was different. He didn't like it at all, he just wanted it to go away. "I-Im sorry, I never thought anyone would care if i got hurt" Hidan started to cry again. "Hidan don't cry" Kakuzu said as he whipped away the tears going down Hidan's face, then gave him a hug. 'Kakuzu, you have no idea how I feel right now, and for some reason I can't tell you' Hidan thought as he hugged Kakuzu back. Hidan enjoyed it until....... "Hidan, are you gonna be in here all day?" Pein shouted, then opened the door. "We need to go back to..." Pein stop when he saw Kakuzu and Hidan hugging, then the others came in. "Nevermind" Pein chuckled as he closed the door, leaving the two alone in the room again. "Kakuzu..." Hidan started, knowing the others were still there trying to listen to what they were saying from behind the door. "I know... But you do know that..." Kakuzu stoped when he heared a small bang on the door. "I know you guys are fuckin' out there, now leave us alone!" Hidan shouted, then got up to hit the door, making the others scream from the pain their ears now felt. "Ok ok, we're leaving!" Pein shouted, as they all left and walked out of the hospital and went back to school. "Happy? Now what were you gonna say?" Hidan asked, then jumped on the bed, but was sitting up. "Um... I..." Kakuzu stuttered, he didn't know if he was ready to tell Hidan the truth. 'How am I going to say this? What if he doesn't feel the same way? Why is this so hard, and why am I asking so many questions?' Kakuzu thougtht while Hidan was just sitting there staring at him with a worried look. "Kakuzu, are you ok?" Hidan Asked, then put his hand on Kakuzu's shoulder for comfort. "Hidan, I..." Kakuzu was cut off when Hidan started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Kakuzu asked, then Hidan stopped laughing. "You don't have to say it, I love you too" Hidan said, then laid head on Kakuzu's chest, making him blush. "How long did you think you can hide it from me, don't worry I wont tell anyone" Hidan said, then a smile come across his face. "Hidan" Kakuzu whispered, looking down at Hidan. "Yeah" Hidan said, looking up. "Lets get out of here" Kakuzu smiled at Hidan, who smiled back. School was almost over, so there was no point in going back. 'How long will it be until he wants to know what I ment before I passed out' Kakuzu thought as they started walking home. After about an hour of walking they finaly got home, they had a long day and decided to watch some t.v. before bed. "Hey Hidan, what do wanna watch?" "I dunno, whats on?" "How the fuck am I supposed to know, I haven't tuned on the damn t.v. yet." "Well then turn the fuckin' t.v. on and see whats on." It went silent for a minute, then Kakuzu jumped off the couch and started going through his stuff. "What the fuck are doing?" "Looking for something." "What?" "Im looking for a movie." "What movie?" "My favorite movie... Found it!" Kakuzu pulled out a dvd from the closet, and stuck it in the dvd player on top of the tv. "Um... I'll make some popcorn then" Hidan said as he stuck the popcorn in the microwave. He waited until the popcorn finished, stuck it in a bowl, and jumped on the couch next to Kakuzu. "Hey Kakuzu, what movie are we watching?" Hidan asked, then ate some popcorn after setting it on the coffee table. "You'll see" Kakuzu replied, then the movie started. After the movie finished they went into the bedroom, took off their shirts and jumped into bed. The next morning Hidan woke up to find that Kakuzu was not in bed, he looked at the clock to see that it was 8:00. Then realized by the he got to school he would be late... unless he ran. Hidan quickly jumped out of bed, changed his clothes, grabbed his backpack and ran out he door. "I made it with 5 minutes 'till the bell rings, now where is that piece of shit" Hidan said to himself as he looked for kakuzu, who didn't wake him up. Hidan went inside the building and found Kakuzu outside their first period classroom. "Kakuzu, you ass, why didn't you wake me up?" Hidan said. The bell rang and Kakuzu went into the classroom and sat at his seat with no response. There was silence for a few minutes, then the other kids started to come in. 'Kakuzu?' Hidan was really worried about him, Kakuzu was just ignoring him like he wasn't even there. "Ka-... Kakuzu?" Hidan was really upset, he has been ignored before and it wasn't a problem, but for some reason, being ignored by Kakuzu made him feel worse than shit. "... Kakuzu, say something damnit" Hidan said with worry in his voice. "Fine then, be like that" Hidan ran out the classroom, passed the teacher and out the building, he didn't want anyone to see him as upset as he was. "Hidan, you're not going to class today?" Deidara asked as he walked up to Hidan and sat next to him. "What... Oh... No, I think i'll just hide here until school ends" Hidan said, then let out a sigh. "Why don't you just go home?" Deidara asked. "Can't, Kakuzu has the keys" Hidan said, then realized he hasn't told Deidara that he moved in with Kakuzu. "Wait, you're living together?" Deidara said, then started laughing. Deidara would always skip his first class because Sasori wasn't with him, so he couldn't care less if he doesn't go. "Soooo... What about you and Sasori, you guys live together, so why are you laughing at me!" Hidan yelled, then turned his head in the other direction, then tears started to go down his face. "Are you crying?" Deidara stared at Hidan, who was crying, then put his hand his face, then gently kisses him. Hidan quickly pushed Deidara away, then slapped him across the face. "Dude, what the fuck was that for!" Deidara shouted in pain. "Well why the hell did you kiss me out of nowhere?" Hidan yelled, then wiped his mouth off. "I... Well I thought it would cheer you up, well at least a little. You don't have to slap me for it" Deidara mummbled, but loud enough for Hidan to here him. Hidan was shocked, he just hurt the only person that cares as much as Kakuzu does. "Im sorry Dei, did it hurt that much?" Hidan felt bad for what he did, if anything he hopped Deidara would forgive him. "Thats ok... Anyways, are you going to class or are you gonna stay here?" Deidara asked, then stood up and started walking to the enterence of the building. "Wait up!" Hidan shouted as he jumped up and ran next to Deidara, who just slapped him on the back of the head, but not hard enough to hurt. The two went to class, lucky for Hidan Deidara is with him all day, so he can have someone to talk to about his problems, he can trust him more than anyone. After school that day, they all went to Pein and Konan's house for a celebration on Peins A on a test he didn't even study for. Things were going well, that is until Pein got dunk and tried to force the others to drink too. "Pein, Stop forcing them, if they want to drink they'll do it themselves" Konan said as Pein ran up to Hidan. "Try it, just fuckin' try it and see what happens!" Hidan yelled as Pein popped open a bottle of beer, only to have it knocked out of his hand by Kakuzu. "Stay away from him" Kakuzu said looking down to the floor, then looked up a little, but enough to stare Pein in the eyes. He had some guts to be able to say that to his leader, but he didn't care what happened to him as long Hidan was safe. "Ok, I'll stay away... If you beat me at a drinking contest" Pein smirked, Kakuzu just laughed at the idea of Pein and him having at drinking contest over Hidan. "Ok, but just so you know I can't be beaten by someone like you" Kakuzu warned. The two sat at the table by the couch, then Konan but 10 bottles of sake on each side. "Ready... Set... Go!" Konan shouted, they each grabbed the beer one by one gulping it down as fast as they can. "Go Kakuzu, do it for Hidan!" Deidara shouted from behind the couch they were sitting on. Kakuzu was down by one, then Konan Set 10 more for them. Kakuzu was about to give up until... "Kakuzu! Do it for me, show you really do care!" Hidan shouted, then Kakuzu slowed down for a second as he thought deeply at what Hidan just said. He wanted to prove that he cared for him more than anyone else, so as he sped back up Pein already passed out before he finished his last one. "Kakuzu wins!" Konan shouted, it was silent for a second then everyone else started cheering. Kakuzu had won for Hidan, not for himself, he felt good to something for someone other then him. "Kakuzu that was amazing, and to think you did it all for me" Hidan said as he jumped up and gave Kakuzu a big hug. Kakuzu hugged him back, then all the other joined in too. After a minute they all let go and fell to the floor, Kakuzu and Hidan still holding on to eachother. "All right guys don't be too loud Pein has headach again" Konan said, the others not listening. They haven't that much fun together in... well... ever, so it was a time to remember, except for Pein. "Kakuzu, did you really do that for me, and without passing out... You're not drunk are you?" Hidan said as he let Kakuzu go. He was truly amazed at what just happened. "I care about you more than anyone in the world" Kakuzu replied, then gave Hidan a bigger hug than the first time. "Aww, isn't that sweet, now stop before Pein regains consciousness, and beats the shit out of you" Deidara said, then started laughing along with Sasori and Kisame. Hidan stared at Kisame. "What, it was funny" Kisame said then they all stoped laughing. Hidan was about get up and kill them all until Kakuzu stoped him by kissing him. The others just sat on the floor and watched them. Sasori and Deidara did the same, along with Itachi and Kisame. Tobi and Zetzu just looked at eachoher, then Tobi gave Zetzu a kiss on the cheek, making him blush. "Guys Pein is waking up, either get out or stop kissing eachother" Konan said as Pein got up off the floor and sat on the couch, his head down in the palm of his hand. "What's wrong Pein?" Hidan shouted, obviously knowing the answer. "Stop shouting, im right in front of you" Pein mummbled, barley loud enough for them to hear him. "Come on everyone, time to go home, Pein needs to rest" Konan ordered, then everyone got up and left. Hidan wanted to ask why Kakuzu was upset in the morning, but he decided to ask him later. When they got home Hidan jumped on the couch and put his feet on the coffe table. "Hidan, don't put your feet on the coffe table" Kakuzu said as he pushed Hidan's feet off. "... Um, Kakuzu..." Hidan said. "What is it now?" Kakuzu asked. "Erm.. Why... Umm... Why didn't you talk to me this morning?" Hidan stuttered, Kakuzu sighed. "I knew you would want to know why" Kakuzu replied, then sat down next to Hidan. "Remember the movie we watched..." Kakuzu started. "yeah, why?" Hidan asked. "... And what happened in the end..." Kakuzu continued, Hidan confussed for a minute. "Oh... Ok, but that still doesn't explain anything..." Hidan said, still a bit confussed. "What happened to the guy at the end of the movie?" Kakuzu simply put it, then looked down. "................ Oh... So you're afraid of losing me?" Hidan softly said, then lifted Kakuzu's face so they looked eachother in the eyes. "I didn't want to say anything, because I didn't want to end up fighting, and lose you forever" Kakuzu said, Hidan was touched at what he just said, so he gave him a tight hug. "Kakuzu, I will never leave you, i'll always be here with you" Hidan whispered, then Kakuzu kisssed him on the cheek. They went into the bedroom, Hidan removed his shirts along with Kakuzu's. Hidan sat on the bed, and Kakuzu pinned him down. "Hidan..." Kakuzu started, than was cut off when Hidan placed his lips on his own. Kakuzu started kissing him along the neck, then paused for a minute. Hidan just looked at him. "What's wrong?" Hidan asked while Kakuzu got up off the bed, and sat on the chair by the desk. He was worried about what he almost did, he didn't want to hurt Hidan. "Should we really be doing this... I mean what we were about to do?" Kakuzu asked, Hidan sat up on the bed and stared at him. "I dunno, do you think we should... I mean you are smarter than I am, you should know" Hidan replied, then got up and stood in front of Kakuzu. Hidan sat on Kakuzu's lap and waited for a reply. "... I think we should wait..." Kakuzu said, then kissed Hidan and went to bed. "... 'k... 'Night..." Hidan said, then laid down next to Kakuzu and wrapped his arms around him. "Good night..." Kakuzu said as he slowly fell asleep from the comfort of Hidan holding him. 'Why... Why did I... lie to him?' Kakuzu thought then fell into a deep sleep.

----------------------------

"Kakuzu wake up!" Hidan shouted as he put his shirt on. "Kakuzu!!" He shouted once more, then walked over to the bed and sat down. "Well it's Saturday, let me sleep as long as I want" Kakuzu mummbled as he turned to face the wall, Hidan grabbed the glass of water that was sitting on the table near the bed. "I have a suprise for you" Hidan said, then spilt the water all over Kakuzu. "Bastard!" Kakuzu yelled as he punched Hidan across the face. "What the hell was that for!" Hidan cried, then got up off the bed and sat on the chair. "Sorry... Whats this 'big suprise' anyways?" Kakuzu asked. "You'll see soon enough" Hidan smirked, then got up and left the room. Wanting to know what Hidan was gonna do, Kakuzu jumped out of bed, changed his clothes, and ran out the door and after Hidan. Hidan and Kakuzu went to get the others, well, all but Pein and Konan. After they were all together, they all went to an abandoned feild. It was getting dark, all but Kakuzu knew what was going on. All of them sat down in the grass... Well except Kakuzu, who was still very confussed. Deidara had some clay birds and tossed it into the air. Kakuzu sat down next to Hidan and watched teh birds fly up into the night sky, right above the moon. Deidara made the little birds explode, it looked very much like fireworks. He threw some more as he laid down on Sasori's lap. "Suprise" Hidan whispered, then laid down in the grass next to where Kakuzu sat. "You did all this for me?" Kakuzu asked, staring up at thefirework-like explosions. Hidan didn't reply, just sat up and kissed Kakuzu. "Im gonna remember this day forever" Hidan said as he hugged Kakuzu. "I think we all will" Kakuzu said, while everyone had their attention on the fireworks. 'I hope tonight never ends' They both thought at the same time as they held on to eachother.

**THE END**


End file.
